The Loneliest Unicorn
by Ezra-fitzturkey
Summary: So...I have an obsession with Unicorns, and I found old pictures of 2012 of Lucy dressed as a Unicorn. And yeah. This is what came out of it. Also I'm terrible at updating stories, I promised a chapter I'm so sorry. Soon, I promise.


It's Halloween and the girls are going to a costume party in town square.

All the girls but Aria have dates.

Hanna and Caleb,

Spencer and Dean,

Emily and Alison.

Aria and no one.

She didn't wanna go in the first place but when she learned that Ezra couldn't go she was even more against it. After a lot of begging and pleading, Aria got dressed up and went.

Hanna was a mouse, trying to incourage Mean Girl refrences.

Spencer was a student from Hogwarts...With a little edge of ripped clothing and dirt.

Emily and Alison matched as sexy Vampires.

And Aria was a lone Unicorn. She wanted something unique but something that didn't need a date. So she went to the local costume shop, and local party planning shop and made it work.

Pink wig, Unicorn headband with rainbow hair extentions, a puffy pink skirt and matching crop, and White gloves. She found a pair of rainbow fur boots and made them work.

Hanna did her make-up in mostly glitter and facepaint. She felt like a 5-year old but it was the most random outfit she could think of.

People had asked her where her parents were when she was sitting alone at an empty table. She'd tell them that she was 17 and waved them off.

"And our next exibit is The Loneliest Unicorn. The last living ledgend!" Hanna came up with the rest of the group. "As you can see, she isn't having any fun because there is no one else like her kind to play with."

"Han, that's depressing." Aria lifted her head off of her palm and sat up straight.

"Ignore her, she's been going around all night walking up to people saying 'I'm a mouse, duh'" Caleb said, taking an empty seat across from Aria.

Hanna hit him on the shoulder lightly and sat on his lap. Spencer shook her head and sat beside Aria, Dean stood behind her with his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ezra couldn't come." She said, Aria shrugged. "He's busy. I get it."

"I don't. Ezra promised to do more things like this with you!" Hanna pointed out, sounding irritated herself.

"Hanna," Emily scolded, Hanna looked at Her, she shook her head. "Not helping."

Hanna rolled her eyes and looked back at Aria.

"Maybe he's making a buck or two so he can take you out to dinner." Spencer suggested, Aria raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! And if he isn't and is just at home writing some worthless story I'll kick his ass." Hanna smiled at Aria.

"Shut up, Hanna!" Emily and Alison both scolded. Aria let out a small laugh. Hanna crossed her arms. "You know he would be here if he could." Alison gave Aria a slight smile. Aria returned it with a nod.

After a few more songs the party was almost over and the girls were getting ready to leave. Aria and Spencer had been causing trouble throughout the rest of the night, laughing at the costumes, making jokes. They acted like a pair of 5 year old trouble making boys.

"You know what would match a Unicorn costume?" Spencer looked at Aria, Aria shrugged, still laughing. "What?"

Spencer looked behind Aria and pointed to the other side of the dark street. Aria turned around, trying to see what Spencer was pointing at.

A smile came to her face, she started dashing through the people and running towards the road. She got to the center of it and jumped into Ezra's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here!? How- how did Spencer know-" Aria said quickly trying to get everything she wanted to say out but after running she was out of breath.

"I got a text saying there was a Lonely Unicorn?" Ezra paused, both him and Aria started laughing. "I had to see it for myself."

Aria smiled even more, "How did you get here? You were in New York?" Ezra shrugged, "I just got back. Apparently it was pretty important to go to town square before any place else."

Aria shook her head, her pink wig putting hair in her face. "No, go to your apartment, get some rest. It's a long drive to New York and back. Besides, didn't you go up there to sell a story? What happened?"

Ezra looked around, taking Aria's hand and bringing her to a bench on the dark side of the street.

"Truth is, I didn't go to New York to sell that story..."

Aria gave him a confused look, "Ezr-"

"I went to New York for this.." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Aria's eyes widened. "Ezra." She gave him a serious look.

Ezra slowly opened the box, revealing a ring with a skull and snakes holding it up.

"They had a lot of choices. I tried to find something...different."

Aria smiled, looking inside the top, B-26 was written in black ink. "Aria Elizabeth Montgomery-" "How did you learn my middle name?" She snapped out of her spell and looked at Ezra.

He laughed, "Will you-...Will you marry me?" Aria looked at the ring then back at Ezra. She nodded. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" A huge smile was set on both their faces, Aria held onto Ezra tightly.

Spencer came up and snapped a few pictures like Ella told her to if it happened that night.

That night would forever be remembered as the night The Lonliest Unicorn wasn't so lonely anymore.

Ezra wrote it into a short story a few months later for their future daughter.

* * *

And in two short years Aria and Ezra were telling the story to their little girl, Elizabeth. "I still wanna know how you knew my middle name." Aria sat her head on Ezra's shoulder. "I'm never giving that up." He kissed her head.

"What happens next?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at her parents. "The Lonely Unicorn and the handsome prince live happily ever after." Aria smiled. Ezra picked up their little girl and sat her on his lap. "And they had a beautiful little girl named Eli."

"The end." Aria kissed Elizabeth's head.


End file.
